epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
FAQs
FAQ 1 Q''': Where did this game go? '''A: Development of the original Epic War Saga was discontinued some time back in 2012. 2 Q''': Why did this game come back? '''A: The main developer of the game came to regret abandoning Epic War Saga, deciding that the game had been badly handled before, and that there was still a lot more potential for future development. 3 Q''': Can I recover my old account? '''A: No, sorry. Think of this as a sequel or a reboot, rather than the same game. 4 Q''': What's changed from the original game? '''A: All heroes, units and items have been extensively reworked and rebalanced.' '''The energy system has been removed,. There are now guaranteed crystal rewards from repeatable daily and weekly quests and login bonus totaling 640 crystals per month, along with special items from those quests that allow a mission to be completed instantly for its rewards. Currently planned (as of the 4th of November 2018) is a rework of the damage calculation, new UI changes, and new, less grind intensive ways of acquiring materials along with new game modes (such as survival mode) and ways to rank up existing units. Once things are more complete, there are also special events, new units and heroes, and other new content planned for development, including auto-attacks for hero units. If things go well then a port to Unity is also planned. 5 '''Q': Is this a cashgrab / pay to win? A''': Not... really? While obviously the developers hope to make money to cover wages, server and development costs, there are no crystal units or heroes that are necessary to progress in the game, the best items can be made without crystals, and there are plenty of achievement granted crystals along with free crystals each week to ensure that free players can get any unit if they're patient enough. 6 '''Q: Epic War X didn't have crystals, why does this have to? A''': Kongregate paid for the development of previous Epic War games to help drive traffic to their website. Unfortunately for everyone, game developers included, this sort of thing doesn't happen anymore, so game developers are forced to include microtransactions to make ends meet. 7 '''Q: How do I beat mission...? A''': Check the Quest page to find the quest page in question, there's a good chance someone already gave a strategy for it. If a strategy doesn't work, don't panic. There's a good chance you're either too low a level or need better equipment. There's also two guides that can help your through Chapters 1-4 (Beginner's Guide ) and Chapters 5-8 (Mid-Game Guide), though take these with a pinch of salt as they were for the previous game version. 8 '''Q: My game is laggy! How do I fix it? A''': This is primarily a flash issue. You can minimise lag by disabling Blood, turning off HP bars and zooming in on the battlefield, preferably to a spot were there aren't many units being animated. You can also right click on the game and "Zoom In" on a quiet part of the screen if you don't need to see what's happening. 9 '''Q: Everything takes too long! How can I get mana faster? A''': The most important thing to do is to get some Mana+ items from the market or the blacksmith. These items will let you start with more mana, and mana generates faster the more is in the spell bar - it takes almost thirty seconds to go from 0 mana to 1 mana, it takes less than five seconds to go from 7 mana to 8 mana. 10 '''Q: How do I get (insert item here)? A''': Check the Items page for that kind of info on each item. 11 '''Q: How do I sell things? A''': Click on the item in the Marketplace and select the "Sell" option rather than the "Buy" option. 12 '''Q: What do Aptitudes do? A''': A unit or hero's aptitude is a percentage multiplier. First, the unit gains 1 stat point times its aptitude/100 to each base stat for each level of the player. Second, any stats the player has, whether from equipment or from player stat points, are multiplied by the same amount. For example: Viegraff the Red has 420/65/85 aptitudes. With a level 50 player, Viegraff's base stats are increased, boosting his 6000/135/25 base stats to 6210/222/67 - (50 x 4.2 / 0.65 / 0.85) - which are mentioned in brackets on the right hand side of the unit's stats. The player then assigns 20 points into each attribute. This adds a bonus of 84 / 13 / 17 to Viegraff's stats (20 x 4.2/0.65/0.85 respectively), and this total is indicated on the left side of the stats window. 13 '''Q: Is Kholai a developer? A''': Kholai is one of several experienced player volunteers asked to help improve game balance for the new release, and the only one still doing so on an active basis. Kholai is not a developer and is neither an employee of Artlogic Games nor otherwise affiliated with them. Any suggestions and bug reports should be directed to a member of the Artlogic team instead. 14 '''Q: Why do Ork Bombers have 1 HP but 200 Defence aptitude? A''': While they still die in one hit, this means that Ork Bombers give very little health to units with Leech, since Leech is based on damage dealt with no respect to the defending unit's total HP. 15 '''Q: Where are all the other crystal heroes? A''': Crystal heroes are being reintroduced slowly over time having been rebalanced. The "new" heroes being offered a week ahead of their normal release into the throne as special offers for kreds that also give extra crystals and quickers at a very good rate. This is in preparation for the addition of new heroes (and possibly units) which will be released in the same way. 16 '''Q: Should I buy Khronos or Kholai? A: Both. Khronos first.